Yasuo/Strategy
Skill usage Build usage is usually played as a solo laner, mid or top. Alternatively, he can be the AD carry bot lane or the jungler, but neither is recommended due to the difficulties. As a damage source for his team, Yasuo can quickly become lethal by purchasing crit chance, attack damage and attack speed. Because will double his crit chance and his may crit, every item that provides crit becomes more gold efficient in his hands than any other item in the game. * and together is all that is needed to reach 100% crit strike chance. At a combined cost of 6600 gold, can reach this mark somewhere in the mid-game. This is faster than any other carry. ** Alternatively, , and six Greater Marks of Critical Chance will also total 100% but at a cost of 6300 gold. Because Statikk Shiv is built from , this could be the fastest path possible due to the bonus gold generation. * has major synergies with (Q) by providing crit chance, attack speed and the lightning passive. The crit chance is doubled to 40% by and Q can crit. The attack speed reduces the Q's cooldown. The Shiv charges itself as an on-hit effect and the Q applies those to each target hit. When the Shiv is fully charged, the lightning is also an on-hit effect, so the Q can proc the bolt. * , , and would also gives you 100% crit chance as well, though the cost in considerably high (10003 gold in total). But it would paid off since with yasuo's low cooldown, spell blade will be procs constantly, phage would helps him stick to target easier and grant him more sustain in hp, trinity force just increase yasuo's mobility as a whole and increase his attack speed which lower the cooldown of steel tempest. Infinity edge just give him pure damage and procs crit more effeciently in addition to his spellblade from trinity force, which results in tons of damage. And statik shiv just boost his mobility, gives him crit chance he needs, increase his attack speed (which lower the cooldown of his steel tempest), and the ability to attack mutiple opponents. * Since he has no natural form of sustain, can make good use of attack speed, needing sticking power, and would benefit from % damage as an assasin, provides all these traits and would be very beneficial. * Due to his short range, being melee with high mobility who could use even more mobility, can make good use of attack speed, and is susceptible to crowd control, is also highly recommended. * Note: a combination of , , in total would give him 24% extra movement speed, which is actually 84 extra movement speed of his 350 base movement speed, which would give you mobility than a with bonus (which only gives you only 75 movement speed) so you can actually afford not the have boots so he can build a powerful offensive items after getting those 3 items * Due to potentially high attack speed and crit chance late game, easily apply on-hit effects, and an ultimate that shreds 50% bonus armor for 15 seconds, a and/or would allow you to shred armor very, very fast so either one or both is also highly recommended. Recommended builds Countering